The present invention relates to the mechanization of load-handling operations and more specifically to loaders mounted on wheeled tractors.
This invention will prove most effective on construction projects to the excavation and loading of loose materials and in agriculture, for the mechanization of loading such materials as fertilizers, peat and root crops.